


Great Cosplay!

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cosplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke





	Great Cosplay!

Lucy was very proud of her costume. With a tight-fitting vest, long leggings that left her thighs bare, and ribbons and streamers everywhere, she was sure that she looked every bit the sexy Sylveon that she had been aiming for. A set of long, perky ears and some heavy blush completed the ensemble. She knew that she would turn heads for sure. Lucy had been cosplaying at Pokemon conventions for years now, and she wasn’t too shy to admit that she craved the attention that a well-made costume gave her.

And how popular she was! It had been a long trip to visit the nearest convention this time of year, but it had been worth it. It seemed like every five minutes someone was stopping to ask if they could take her picture. Lucy preened and posed as the digital cameras snapped, her heart pounding with the thrill of it each time. There was just something so satisfying about showing off her hard work. It was addictive!

She received and even bigger surprise when, halfway through the day, one of the con staff stopped her and asked her if she would be in one of their official videos. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in excitement as she eagerly agreed. She was used to being a little starlet for the cameras, but never before had anyone approached her about appearing in a video!

“It’ll be just back here,” the staff member told her, guiding her away from the main convention area. “We’ll be giving these away as promotional videos. You can have your own copy, too.”

“I’m so flattered that you picked me! I worked so hard on this costume. It’s all handmade!” Lucy bubbled. “What do you need me to do? Just some poses? I’ll do anything, ahhh, I’m so excited!”

“Well, actually…”

_________________________________________________

Lucy was slightly concerned for her costume when one of the men ripped her bodice open. She’d spent so much time on it that it would have been terrible if it had gotten damaged, after all. But as she glanced down at her bare tits, she confirmed that the fabric and lacing had not ripped. So she looked back up at the camera that was recording her and gave it her biggest smile.

Holding onto one of her long cream-and-pink ribbons, the second man yanked her to the side and pushed his stiff cock into her mouth. Lucy submitted, sucking the throbbing shaft deep as the man hammered away at her, fucking her mouth and making her throat bulge beneath the tight choker she was wearing.

Saliva and pre-cum dribbled down her chin and spattered her chest, but Lucy kept her gaze on the camera lens the entire time. When she saw the camera zoom out into a wide shot, she obediently spread her legs wide and lifted her skirt to give them a good look at her panties. These, of course, matched the costume too, with a little ribbon right at the top of them.

The first man stroked her legs and then began to pull her panties off; Lucy lifted her butt up off of the ground to help him out, leaving her pussy bare for the camera to see. When he started to tease and finger her, she moaned around the second man’s cock and began to gyrate her hips sensuously. This was not the kind of exposition she was used to giving in her cosplays, but Lucy was determined to do her best for the audience; whomever that ended up being.

She felt a pang of alarm for the second time when the man fucking her mouth pulled out and began to jerk his cock wildly. A moment later, a thick spurt of cum impacted against her cheek, and then another, and another. The sticky seed made a mess of her cheek, and of the pink wig she was wearing. Milky ropes of it dropped down onto her unlaced vest, and although she couldn’t quite see, she was sure one shot had hit her Sylveon ears. It would be a nightmare to get out the stains. But, she figured, she probably looked really good.

The men apparently thought so too, because they didn’t even give her time to clean up before they had her straddling the first man reverse cowgirl. His thick rod forced its way up into her tight pussy, and she bounced up and down, riding him for the camera as the mess she’d taken all over her face dripped down onto her chest. Moaning and bucking her hips, Lucy spread her legs as wide as she could and gave the camera her best showing.

To her relief, this man didn’t pull out, but instead blew his load deep inside of her once he’d hit his limit. Lucy rode him to the last, letting him squirt every drop that he could muster into her womb. On the one hand she was glad that she wasn’t going to get any more stains on her costume. On the other, however, it was hard to capture an internal cumshot on camera. She shrugged and did the next best thing, pulling herself off of him slowly and them spreading her pussy wide so that his cum dripped out of her for everyone to see.

Then the door opened and the convention staff member who’d first approached her returned. Along with him came her biggest surprise yet: another Sylveon. This one was not just a person in a costume, but an actual Sylveon. Lucy squealed in excitement; she’d never actually seen one in person before!

Lucy had never fucked a pokemon at all, much less done so on camera, but when the cameraman told her to get down on all fours and present herself to her new mate, she went along with it. If her costume was good enough to entice a real live Sylveon, she figured, then it must be a real success! And one look between the pokemon’s hind legs told her that the male was indeed enticed. His thick red cock was already poking out of its sheath as he looked Lucy up and down.

She felt his ribbons exploring her body before anything else, the soft appendages curling around her hips and rubbing her tummy. Then he hopped up on top of her, his paws clasping her sides and his silky haunches pressing against her backside. The Sylveon’s fully erect cock slid between her legs, and Lucy spread them to give him access to her slit. This boy knew exactly what he wanted, and within a few thrusts he’d found her entrance and pushed himself inside.

The beast’s cock felt peculiar inside of her; it was coarse, as though it were covered in little protrusions that dragged roughly against her sensitive insides. She gasped and blinked at the sudden intensity of it; she’d never known that Sylveon cocks were barbed. After a few brutal thrusts, however, she decided it didn’t feel so bad.

Arching her back, against the pokemon, Lucy moaned and looked up at the camera again. One of Sylveon’s ribbons wrapped its way around her neck, just beneath her bowtie choker, and squeezed. At first she thought the pokemon was just being playful with her.

And then she couldn’t breathe. At all.

Gasping helplessly for air, her face turning red even beneath her thick makeup, Lucy came harder than she ever had. Her body trembled beneath the thrusting Sylveon, and then she felt the pokemon shoving his expanding knot into her, the barbs tingling as they dragged against the deepest parts of her sex. Thick spurts of pokemon cum flooded her womb, filling it for the second time, as she struggled and climaxed beneath the dominant male.

It was only when her eyes rolled back and her vision started to fade to black that the Sylveon mercifully relaxed his grip on her neck, allowing her to suck in a lungful of air. The sudden rush of oxygen made her head spin, and she almost collapsed onto the floor as she came over and over again, her pussy quivering and kneading the pokemon cock tied to her.

The convention staff waited there, with the camera still trained on Lucy and her Sylveon partner, until the male was finally able to yank his knot out of her. Overwhelmed, Lucy rolled over onto her back and let her legs open wide to give the camera another shot of the mess oozing out of her well-fucked slit. Only then did the red Record light on the camera flick off.

“Did I do good?” Lucy asked groggily. Not even aware of what she was doing, she began to rub her pussy absentmindedly.

The convention staff member scratched his head and smiled. “Yeah, I think you’re gonna be the star of the video this year.”

Curious, Lucy collected a dollop of Sylveon cum on her fingers and slipped them into her mouth. The taste was unique. She liked it. “Mmm, I’m a good little Sylveon,” she cooed to herself, as she scooped up another helping of the pokemon cum and licked her fingers hungrily. She couldn’t wait to get her own copy of the video.


End file.
